wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 16, 2009 Monday Night RAW
The February 16, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 16, 2009 at the Spokane Veterans Memorial Arena in Spokane, Washington. Episode Summary John Cena made clear his intentions Raw was opened by one of the WWE Universe's most reviled couples: New World Heavyweight Champion Edge and the General Manager of SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero. The SmackDown Superstar made this special appearance on Raw in order to gloat, showing off his championship gold, as Vickie explained the circumstances that led to her husband participating and winning the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match. Though Edge lost the WWE Championship earlier in the night, he was able to pilfer a spot in the Raw Elimination Chamber by attacking Kofi Kingston and slipping into his pod. The Master Manipulator's preening was interrupted by John Cena, however, who proceeded to inform Edge that he plans on getting back his World Heavyweight Title. CM Punk & Cryme Tyme vs Legacy & William Regal Randy Orton's "Legacy" members, Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase joined forces with William Regal on Raw to take on Intercontinental Champion CM Punk & Cryme Tyme in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. In spite of an impressive performance from the Intercontinental Champion, especially in some hard-fought moments with the British Brawler, his team wasn't able to obtain victory. Ultimately, it was DiBiase who pinned JTG for the win. Melina vs Beth Phoenix In a Women's Title Match, Beth Phoenix had an opportunity to regain championship gold from her rival, Melina. As usual, The Glamazon was accompanied to the ring both by her beau Santino Marella and her overzealous "intern," Rosa Mendes. Beth's crazed No. 1 fan had proven her worth in recent weeks by providing distractions and even involving herself in her idol's matches. In order to prevent any shady business from Rosa or the Italian Superstar, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James and Candice Michelle arrived mid-match to neutralize Beth's associates. With the fight truly one-on-one, Melina defeated The Glamazon to retain her title. Randy Orton attacked Shane & Stephanie McMahon Shane McMahon, eager to avenge his father and put a stop to the horror Randy Orton has rained down on the McMahon family, waited in the ring spoiling for a fight. The Legend Killer didn't disappoint, immediately engaging Shane O'Mac, trading blows with Mr. McMahon's son in a brawl that spilled out over the barriers into the audience. Shane had regained the upperhand and was preparing to hit Orton with the Coast-To-Coast when Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase rushed to the ring allowing the Legend Killer to deliver a vicious, game-ending punt, the same maneuver that incapacitated Shane O'Mac's father. As Orton stood over his defeated foe, Stephanie McMahon rushed to the ring to tend to her brother. Raw's General Manager's attempts to revive Shane McMahon were interrupted by the viper-like Superstar, who struck out at Stephanie, leveling her with a vicious RKO. As Randy Orton stood over two more members of the McMahon family laid low by his actions, none other than WWE Champion Triple H rushed down the ramp, causing the Legend Killer and his "Legacy" to clear the ring. Results * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase & William Regal (w/ Layla) defeated CM Punk & Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) * Singles Match for the WWE Women's Championship: Melina © defeated Beth Phoenix (w/ Santino Marella & Rosa Mendes) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Candice Michelle Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes